sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nra 'Vadumee/Renr Storyline
Alright, here's my idea for Renr: GSSOC will find his clonging facility, which will have five parts to it: The central facility for cloning Kklxin, and four parts for cloning the GSSOC Team when he get's our DNA. He started with Tholker, but now he wants Ahrganot, Pyro, and, ultimately, Etah. He'll manage to obtain all our DNA but Etah's (50% of Etah's bad-assery/supersoldier-ness comes from genetic rewriting). Each team member will fight thier clone counterpars, which lack each of thier unique abilities: Ahrganots Ice Rage, Tholker's bludgeoning skills, and Pyro's firebreathing. Etah will confront Renr, pretending to be captured. Renr will give a villainous monologue, and show Etah his secret weapon: A new form of necronis that affects all races, not just Karnasaurs. He reveals his sole purpose is to wipe the Galaxy clean of life and rebuild the Grox. When he finishes, and asks Etah what he thinks, Etah breaks his silence and says: "I think you're about to get a rude awakening." Etah will then signal his teammates to detonate explosives around the facility, with the four parts dedicated to cloning the team being destroyed, and Renr's control screen showing the four parts turning red. Etah will smile, slice his captors with Sauran spinning blades (he prefers aqua motems), and press his detonator, sending the central facility into chaos. Renr pulls a single sword (prefering lamina una) and attacks Etah. Etah gains the upper hand and pushes Renr into a vat of the new necronis. He begins to walk away, but Renr leaps from the vat, revealing the extent of his implants: the only organic part about him was his flesh. The rest is nothing but cybernetics. Renr attacks again, and the fight escalates. During the fight, the rest of GSSOC are dealing with thier clones, also amid flames and explosions. Each clone is also more machine than organic. AT one point, Etah and Renr will be fighting on a beam above the necronis. Renr tries to leave Etah to the explosions, but Etah uses his own ship to cause wormhole interference, and when they both enter, they are above the now slightly exposed fusion core. The magnetic field containing the core is stable, but fragile. The GSSOC Team finds them, and proceeds to help Etah. Tholker throws Hitstick von Headcrasher (later to be retrieved before detonation :P), Pyro flames Renr, and Ahrganot slices some of Renr's power cables with his energy shuriken(s?)(I don't know the proper plural of the term). Now with the upper hand, Etah will grab Renr by the throat, and rip out his fusion core (heart). Renr will run on emergency energy, shouting that he is immortal, how no organic could kill him. Etah replies simply by stating that Renr would die by Nature's hands. He tosses Renr into the fusion reactor. Unfortunately, this moment of total badassery has a severe consequence: the foreign material from Renr's body cause the artifical star inside the fusion core to become unstable, and the magnetic field can no longer contain it (once a fusion core star touches the walls of its containment unit, it will expand rapidly, destroying anything in it's path; this is why naval tactics in my mind revolve around puncturing the enemy's power system, to stop the magnets form working, causing a containment failure, cause the ship to blow). The team will then escape, probably via wormhole. Feedback? Category:Blog posts